Power of the Dragon God Slayer
by Liam Claringbould
Summary: A new member joins Fairy Tail. How will he affect the guild and the people around him.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu sat at the bar in the Fairy Tail guildhall listening to his guild mates talking about their recent jobs. Makarov Dreyer the Guild Master walked across the bar towards Natsu.

"Hey Natsu do you know where Erza is my boy" asked Makarov.

"No Gramps sorry" replied Natsu "Why"

"Erza was requested by the magic council to help them with a very powerful and dangerous wizard who might be as strong as the ten wizard saints" said Makarov.

Just as Makarov finished explaining to Natsu in walked Ezra Scarlett and Gray Fullbuster.

"Master I have finished my preparations for my mission with the council" said Ezra.

Makarov and Ezra walked upstairs to the second floor were only S Class wizards could go. Makarov explained the mission and where Ezra was to meet the council's representative.

"Ok Master" replied Ezra after the debrief.

Ezra walked back downstairs and went to sit with Gary and Natsu.

"Ok you two behave and try not to destroy the guildhall while I am away" said Erza.

"Ok, Ezra but we having that rematch went return" smirked Natsu.

"Your on, Natsu but remember to try and keep the destruction to a minimum" replied Erza.

Erza walked through Mangonlia and headed to the train station. She purchased a ticket and climbed in a carriage and the train left the station heading towards Erza's mission and target.

Meanwhile in southern Fiore the wizard the council were trying to apprehend was having a very good time destroying a dark guild and it's master.

"Fire Dragon God Roar" shouted the wizard as flames as hot as the sun flew out of his mouth. The wizards in dark guild were running around screaming as their guildhall burned away to ashes. The master of the guild started to attack the mystery wizard.

The wizard stood still as the guild master used every magical attack he know to attack his opponent. The wizard started chuckling and charging lighting around his body.

"Thunder Dragon God Zap Cannons" said the wizard as he released two giant balls of pure lightning from his hands and threw them at the guild master who was shocked and paralysed from the lighting overloading his body.

The wizard walked up to the members of the dark guild and summoned some chains and chained them together and teleported them to the closest guild hall and left.

The wizard pulled out a map and checked it putting a small red cross on the area where the dark guild had been operating in. He teleported to camping site when a tent was set up. He walked into the tent and found his best friend a white cat called Snow.

"Hey Lucas, did you have fun destroying that dark guild" asked Snow.

"Now Snow, I have been doing Fiore a service by removing the dark guilds but the magic council keep sending S Class wizards from the legal guilds to hunt us down" replied Lucas.

"But surely you could defeat all those wizards you are Lucas Greenheart the Dragon God Slayer" said Snow.

"Most of them but Fairy Tail's Ezra Scarlet, Laxus Dreyer and Gildarts Clive are three who could be problems" replied Lucas.

Snow and Lucas climbed into sleeping bag and fell asleep. The next morning Lucas and Snow packed up their camping equipment and Lucas teleported they to the train station to catch a train which would take them to Crocus, the capital of Fiore. Lucas and Snow sat down and waited for the train to leave the station for the eight and half hours journey to start. Lucas looked out of the window and saw a scarlet haired woman in Heart Kreuz armour, blue skirt and black boots getting on the train. He know that the woman was Erza Scarlet nicknamed Titania Queen of the fairies. He pulled up the hood on the black over coat he was wearing and closed his eyes and made it look like he was asleep.

Ezra walked into the train carriage and looked for seat to sit in for the length of her journey. She had heard rumours that the wizard she was hunting might be heading to Crocus. Ezra noticed a empty seat opposite a young man who was asleep with a snowy white cat cuddled up to him. The cat reminded her of Happy, Natsu's best friend who was a blue cat.

"Excuse me sir, is any chance I could sit down in the seat opposite you please" asked Erza.

"Of course my dear" replied the young hooded man.

Erza sat down opposite Lucas and looked out the window. Lucas pulled down his hood and looked at Ezra. Her red hair and brown eyes were amazing.

"Hi, my name is Lucas Greenheart" said Lucas.

"Erza Scarlet" replied Ezra.

"Well Erza I would like to introduce you to Snow my best friend" said Lucas as the white cat next to him.

"Hello Snow" replied Ezra "you remind me of someone I know at the guild where I'm from"

"By any chance is the cat's best friend a dragon slayer" asked Lucas.

"Yes he's best friends with Natsu, our fire dragon slayer why" replied Erza.

"I'm also a wizard and I am a dragon god slayer" said Lucas

Erza was shocked that Lucas was raised and trained by a god. Erza thought that she would learn all about it. So Lucas and Ezra spent the next few hours learning about the each other's magic.

"Hey Lucas can Snow use magic" asked Erza.

"Yes, he can use Aera and Ice magic" replied Lucas.

Erza explained about Happy and Natsu. She went on to tell Lucas all bout Fairy Tail. Lucas listened to Erza and saw her face was happy and beautiful when she talked bout her friends at Fairy Tail.

"Erza I have a confession to make I think you were sent to catch me by the council you see I have been taking out the dark girls around Fiore" said Lucas " but I would like you to take me to Fairy Tail so I can join the guild and repay this nation the right way and show the magic council I not a threat" said Lucas.

Ezra looked at Lucas and thought about what he had said. Erza decided that Master Makarov should decided.

"Lucas I will take to Fairy Tail but I think Master Makarov should decided if you can join" replied Ezra.

"Ok Ezra" replied Lucas.

They stayed on the train until it reached Magonila Town and got off the train. They walked through the streets and reached the guildhall of Fairy Tail. Erza and Lucas walked into the guildhall. Ezra went to the bar and spoke to the barmaid.

"Hey Mira is the master about ?" asked Erza.

"I think he in the study" replied the barmaid.

Lucas followed Ezra into the study and small man about the size of a dwarf sat at a desk with a mountain of paper work on.

"Master Makarov I would like to introduce Lucas Greenheart the wizard the council sent me to apprehend" said Erza.

Makarov got up and walked around the desk and stopped in front of Lucas. Makarov could sense that Lucas was very strong and powerful wizard.

"Hello Lucas, I'm Makarov Dreyer Fairy Tail's master" said Makarov.

"Hi Master Makarov I would like to join Fairy Tail and ask if you could ask Gildarts and Laxus to join us as well" asked Lucas.

"Ok Lucas but please could you tell me why you want Gildarts and Laxus to join us" asked Makarov.

"Well Master Makarov I would like a private 3 on 1 match on Tenrou Island" replied Lucas.

"Why on Tenrou Island and not here at the guildhall" asked Makarov.

"Because if I use all magic here at the guildhall Mangonlia town would be reduced to a crater" replied Lucas.

"Ok Lucas if we set this up I would like you to tell me what kind of magic you use" asked Makarov

"Master I use a lost art of magic, I believe Natsu Drageenel uses Fire dragon slayer magic. My magic is Dragon God slayer magic" replied Lucas.

Makarov looked at Ezra to see her reaction and he saw she was calm.

"Erza you believe that Lucas was raised and trained by a god" asked Makarov.

"Master if Natsu said he was raised and trained by a dragon why could Lucas not have been raised and trained and by a god" asked Erza.

Makarov thought hard about Ezra said and know she was right.

"Ezra would take Lucas to Mirajane to complete his induction into Fairy Tail" asked Makarov.

"Ok Master, Lucas follow me" said Erza.

Ezra and Lucas left the study and returned to the bar where they found Mirajane wiping down the bar top.

"Hey Mira I have a new member who the master wants inducted and he needs his Fairy Tail mark" said Erza.

The white haired barmaid walked over to Lucas.

"Hi I'm Mirajane Strauss former S class wizard" replied Mira.

"Hi Mirajane, I'm Lucas Greenheart and I specialise in Dragon God slayer magic" replied Lucas.

"So your magic is similar to Natsu's" asked Mira

"Partly, Natsu can only use one element like fire. I can use them all" replied Lucas.

"Really Lucas, where would you like your guild mark ?" said Mira.

"I think on my chest please Mira" replied Lucas.

Lucas took off his top to reveal his six pack and pointed to where Mira should put the mark. Both Mira and Erza blushed at the site of Lucas's chiseled body. Lucas put his top back on and turned to face Erza and Mira.

"Well ladies I see you both found something you liked" commented Lucas as he saw that Mira and Erza blushing.

"So Lucas is what you the master about your power true" asked Erza.

"Yes Erza what I told the master is true, the most I have used is about five per cent of my true power" replied Lucas.

"So is that why you asked the master to let you fight me, Laxus and Gildarts at the same time" asked Erza.

"Yes Erza, I believe that if fight 3 of the strongest members of Fiore's strongest guild I might be pushed to use more of my powers" replied Lucas.

Mira was shocked to hear that Lucas had asked the master for the 3 on 1 match.

"Lucas, where is the fight ?" asked Mira

"On Tenrou Island so it's safe and I not reduce Magonila Town to a crater" replied Lucas.

"So Lucas where will you and Snow live now have joined Fairy Tail" asked Erza

"Well I have 3.5 million jewels saved" replied Lucas.

Both girls know that Lucas could buy any house in Magonila he wanted.

" I think we should help you find a place" replied Mira as looked at Erza.

"Thank you both" said Lucas " Tonight I think me and Snow will camp in the forest".

"Ok Lucas, we'll meet here tomorrow and start house hunting" said Erza.

Lucas went and grabbed Snow and his belongings and headed out of the guild towards the forest of Magnolia.

"Erza I was wondering something, do you fancy Lucas after spending all that time getting to know him" asked Mira.

"I think I do but Lucas explained something to me on the train as the only Dragon God slayer he requires more than one mate the way he explained it he would require a harem" said Erza.

"So if I also fancied Lucas I could be with him as well" asked Mira.

"Yes I think Cana might be a good fit with Lucas as well" replied Erza.

"Do you think anyone else might work" replied Mira

"Maybe Levy" said Ezra.

Meanwhile in Magonila forest Lucas and Snow were setting up their camp site.

"So Lucas trying your moves on both of those young women" chucked Snow.

"Maybe Snow but I would still need more mates if you remember what Naakkul said when I was training" replied Lucas.

"Yes I do" smirked Snow.

Lucas and Snow finished putting up the tent and went in and grabbed a sleeping bag. Snow cuddled up above Lucas's head.

"Night Snow" said Lucas as he fell asleep.

"Night Lucas" replied Snow and a few moments later he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lucas wake up and found Snow outside packing up the campsite. Lucas took down the tent and folded it up and returned it to his bag.

"Ok Snow you ready to head the guildhall and meet Ezra and Mira" asked Lucas.

"Yes, let's go Lucas" replied Snow as he released his wings and flew ahead.

Lucas and Snow headed to Fairy Tail and when they entered they noticed that the guild was full. They headed over to the bar to find Mira and she see if she knew where Erza was and that she was ready to help they find somewhere to live.

"Hey Lucas how are you this morning" asked Mira when they finally got to the bar.

"Good morning, my fair maiden I am fine this morning do you know where Erza is ?" asked Lucas.

"I believe she is with the master finalizing the preparations for your three on one match on Tenrou Island" replied Mira.

"Ok Mira" said Lucas as he picked up Snow and put him on the bar.

"So I guess you must be Snow Lucas's best friend" chucked Mira as she shook Snow's hand.

"Yes, my fair lady" replied Snow as he kissed Mira's hand.

Lucas looked around the guildhall and found two men and a young woman looking at him.

"Hey Mira, who are those three over there staring at me" asked Lucas.

"The one with pink hair and eating fire is Nastu Drageenel, the one with black hair is Grey Fullbuster and the young woman with blonde hair is Lucy Heartfilia. They are Erza's team mates" replied Mira.

"So they are the three Erza told me about on the train" said Lucas.

Master Makarov and Erza walked out of the study. Erza walked over to Lucas and Master Makarov walked on to the stage to address the guildhall.

"Good morning Lucas and Snow, how are you this morning" asked Erza. Lucas and Snow replied the same way as they did with Mira.

Lucas looked over at the master.

"Now I have updated you all with the news on the newest jobs we have available. I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Lucas Greenheart, Lucas my son would you come and join me up here on stage" said Master Makarov.

Lucas and Snow left Erza and Mira at the bar and walked over to Master Makarov. Lucas and Snow turned to face their new guild mates.

"Hi everyone I'm Lucas Greenheart and the white cat next to me is my best friend Snow".

Snow released his wings and flew over to Erza and Mira and sat down on Erza's shoulder.

"So Lucas I guess Snow uses Aera magic like Happy, but kind of magic do you use" asked the one Mira called Grey.

"I use a lost art of magic called Dragon God Slayer magic" replied Lucas.

Everyone in the guildhall looked shocked and turned to the master and Natsu. Natsu stood up and walked over to Lucas.

"Do you know where Ingeel is" asked Natsu with both his fists covered in flames.

"Did he disappear 7 years ago" replied Lucas covering himself in an armour made of clear blue water.

"Yes he did" replied Natsu.

"No Natsu, I finished my training with Naakkul the dragon god 7 years ago and even since I have been destroying dark guilds all cross Fiore and pissing off the Council by beating up the Rune knights and the S class wizards they send after us" replied Lucas.

Natsu and Lucas shook hands. Lucas returned to the bar and went over to Mirajane and Erza.

"Right ladies are you both ready to help us find a new home in Magonila" asked Lucas as Snow flew on to his shoulder from Mira's arms.

"Yes Lucas" replied Mira and Erza.

The three of them walked out of the guildhall and through the streets until Mira and Erza stopped outside a building the size of a small mansion.

"Well Lucas is the place we thought that you might be interested in" said Erza.

They walked in the entrance hall to find the owner of the property. The owner get them a tour around the manor showing them the bedrooms, the study, library and kitchen. They went outside the back of the property and found an area big enough for outside training area.

"Well ladies I believe that this is the ideal place for me thank you" said Lucas as he finished filling in the paperwork and confirmed the account that the money was to pay for his new home. The estate agent return to his office and left Lucas with the key.

"Ladies I think I need to do some furniture shopping for the rooms would you like to join me" asked Lucas.

"Yes I think we will" replied Erza.

They left the mansion and walked back towards the centre of Magnolia. Erza and Mira turned down a size street and stopped in front of small shop.

"Lucas this is the best furniture shop in Magonila and they do custom work for their customers " said Mira.

Lucas walked into the shop, both girls followed him.

"Hi how can I help you today fine sir" asked the owner

The three of them explained to the owner that Lucas now owed the small mansion in Magonila and he required some furniture for the rooms in the mansion.

"So you need the full household package" said the owner.

They walked around the showroom pick out the furniture for each room and Lucas asked if they could give him a custom built bed for the room for ten people which shocked the owner but he told Lucas that they could do that for him and it would all ready by the end of the week and they would bring all to the mansion.

"Thank you sir and here is the account to pay for the furniture" said Lucas.

They returned to the guildhall and found that some of the members were out on job requests. Master Makarov was sat on the bar drinking some ale.

"Now Lucas the request you said for will happen in two days Gildarts said he would meet us on Tenrou island and Laxus at port in Hargeon" said Makarov.

"Ok Master so me, you and Erza will journey to Hargeon meet Laxus and take a ship to Tenrou Island" asked Lucas.

"Yes my lad" replied Makarov.

"Master what will we say to the rest of the guild when they notice that you all missing" asked Mira.

"Oh bother I didn't think of that" replied Makarov.

"I have an idea" said Lucas.

Lucas explained his idea to Makarov, Erza and Mira. They agreed with Lucas that his plan to have a fight with Erza outside and it to end in a draw than most of the guild would not mind if they have a special S class exam for Lucas early.

Master Makarov returned to his drink and the other three went to a booth with a bottle of wine to have a private conversation.

"So ladies after today I owe you both" said Lucas.

Erza and Mira looked at each other blushing as remember what Lucas looked like yesterday when he was having his fairy tail mark on his chest.

"Lucas is what Erza says true about you needing more than one mate in your life" asked Mira.

"Yes Mira, dragon slayers like Natsu at most need two if they are very powerful. God slayers need two but because I'm the only dragon god slayer in the whole world and can use all the elements I need up to nine mates" replied Lucas.

"Well Lucas we both like you from what we have seen and know about you and we think that two other members of Fairy Tail might make good mates for you" said Erza.

"So who are they and how would you like to date me ?" asked Lucas.

"Cana Alberona and Levy McGarden and yes we would" replied Mira.

The three of them spent the next two hours getting to know everything about each other. Lucas hugged Mira when she told Lucas about her sister Lisanna's death. Erza explained about the R system and everything about her childhood.

"Well Erza I think we should headed outside for our fight most of the guild is back now" said Lucas.

Erza and Mira looked up and saw that Lucas was right most of the guild was back. They saw Master Makarov making his way up on to the stage.

"Can I have everyone attention please I have an announcement Lucas our newest member has agreed to a fight with our very own Erza Scarlet if everyone could make their way outside" said Makarov.

Everyone looked around to see if find Lucas and Erza in the guildhall but no one could see them because as the master was making the announcement they have slipped outside to the yard at the back of the guild and stood at opposite ends waiting for the rest of the guild to exit. When the guild have emptied over to the crowd and noticed a lightly browned haired young woman with a barrel sat taking bets on the fight.

"Re equip Flame Empress Armour" said Erza as her armour changed into a armour covered in flames and a sword engulfed in fire..

"Fire Dragon God Roar" said Lucas as black flames flew from his hands around his mouth.

The armour shattered and Erza was stood there in her normal attire.

"Re equip Thunder Empress Armour" said Erza.

"Thunder Dragon God Zap Cannons" said Lucas as ball of black lightning formed in his hands and threw them at Erza and again her armour shattered and her normal attire appeared. Everyone was shocked that Lucas have now shattered two of Erza's armours using the same elements as the armours.

"Re equip Sea Empress Armour" said Erza as stood there in armour which looked like mermaid queen.

"Sea Dragon God Tidal waves" said Lucas as he summoned waves of black water threw them in diagonally direction to make them hit Erza's armour leaving a cross mark embedded in the armour.

The armour was battered and damaged but still in place.

"Re equip Wind Empress armour" said Erza.

"Sky Dragon God Bellow" said Lucas as a black tornado flew at Erza.

Erza dropped to the ground with magical exhaustion and everyone moved out as the master and Lucas walked over to Erza and checked her over.

"I declare Lucas Greenheart the winner" said Lucas.

Lucas picked up Erza and took her to the infirmary to rest. Mira and Snow followed Lucas. Everyone else was having very quiet conversations and wondering how powerful Lucas was.

Lucas got to the infirmary and went to put Erza in one of the beds and pulled the covers over her and kissed her on her head and blushed as he turned back around to find Mira and Snow haved followed him to the infirmary. The three of them sat down around Erza's bed and waited for the master. A few minutes later Master Makarov and the rest of Erza's team came in.

"Lucas what happened out there" asked Makarov.

"Well Master I think I pushed Erza to use all her magical power summoning her armours" said Lucas.

"Master she is resting now to recover some of it" said Mira.

"Lucas I was wondering why you could more than one element" asked Lucy.

"Well Lucy you see Naakkul as a god of dragons train me in all the elements" explained Lucas. "But some dragon slayers can use two elements if the dragon slayer can sync the elements together"

Natsu looked at Lucas with wondering expression. Lucas nodded to the door as he stood up and walked out and Natsu followed him.

"Natsu Drageenel the fire dragon slayer trained by Igneel the fire dragon king" said Lucas.

"What" said Natsu

"Natsu, Igneel was the fire dragon king and he train you as his heir and left you with a lot of potential if you continue to train" replied Lucas.

Both of them returned to the infirmary and went back to Erza's bed to check on Erza. They found Mirajane give Erza a glass of water.

"Hey Erza how are you doing ?" asked Lucas.

"Fine Lucas what happened ?" asked Erza.

"You push yourself and suffered magical exhaustion" replied Lucas "I picked you up and carried you here"

"Me and Snow followed him to make sure both of you were alright" said Mira.

Master Makarov and Erza teammates left the infirmary and went to the main hall and informed the rest of the guild that Erza was fine and resting. Lucas went and kissed Erza on her head and went to the main hall.

"Well Erza I think Lucas thought that might have done more than pushed you to magical exhaustion plus he as now kissed your head twice with some affection" said Mira.

In the main hall Master Makarov climbed onto the stage.

"After the fight between Erza and Lucas today I decided to hold a special S class exam for him where he had to fight three current S class wizards in the guild and I decided he fight Erza, Laxus and Gildarts on Tenrou Island in two days" said Makarov.

"No way, I bet the fight against Erza was a fluke" said a random member in the crowd. Mira walked in with Snow in her arms and slapped the member around the back of the head.

Lucas went over to Mirajane and took Snow from between Mira's arms and sat him on his shoulder and walked over to the master.

"I except the handicap, Master but Erza requires rest for the next few days" said Lucas.

Everyone in guildhall was shell shocked that a new member haved come to understand Fairy Tail's strongest principle that the members were a family in a day. Lucas explained that on the train journey here with Erza that she have explained her life and how she feels about Fairy Tail, her friends and family. He told them that the way Erza explained about Fairy Tail that he also would like to have friends and family the way Ezra have told him about.

Mira and Erza walked out to hear Lucas telling the guild about the train journey and his conversation with Erza and how Erza really saw everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Thank you Lucas for your considerate and honest opinion but I believe I will be fine for the three on one match on Tenrou Island" said Erza from the door leading towards the infirmary.

"Ok Erza darling if you are sure" replied Lucas and he walked over to her and kissed her on the head again.

Mira went over to two other members of the guild and brought them over to Erza and Lucas.

"Lucas may I introduce Cana Alberona and Levy McGarden" said Mira as the brown haired woman Lucas saw earlier walked over with a blue haired woman as well.

"I'm Cana, to fight Erza to the point of exhaustion is impressive" said the brown haired woman.

"So did anyone make any money betting Cana" asked Lucas.

"Only Master Makarov did 300 jewels" replied Cana as master Makarov walked up to Lucas and handed him 150 jewels.

Cana was shocked to the master hand half his winnings to Lucas.

"Cana half the money the master used to make the bet was mine and he was handing me my winnings" said Lucas.

"Ok Lucas if you want the odds on your handicap match I think at the moment it's 5000/1" replied Cana.

"So basically if I put a single jewel on it and win the match I get 5000 jewels sweet" said Lucas.

"Hi Lucas I'm Levy Mcgarden" said the blue haired woman.

"Hi Levy pleasure to meet you" replied Lucas as Levy blushed.

The other three woman saw that and two of them chucked. Both Levy and Cana were confused why Erza and Mira have chucked when Levy blushed at Lucas.

Lucas whispered the reason why to Levy and blushed red as a tomato. Cana wondered what Lucas have said to make Levy looked like that. Mira went to Cana and explained what Lucas have said to Levy.

"Lucas, you dirty horn dog" said Cana.

"I guess Mira just explained when I said to Levy about my situation" replied Lucas.

"Yes Lucas, so I guess the first four members are counted for now" said Cana.

"Well I think that we should see after a date" said Lucas.

"Ok three dates as the talk on the train getting to know you counts as my date" said Erza.

"Ok Erza I think Cana's is the easiest as we can do it right here in the guildhall" replied Lucas.

"Confident Lucas, please explain" said Cana.

"Yes, bar drinking game and betting" explained Lucas.

"So we drink until one of us left standing and the others in the guildhall bet on which one of us it will be" said Cana.

They walked to the bar and Mira went behind it and started getting them some drinks.

"Mira darling I think you have started a little to small, can we have barrels of the strongest ale in the guild on my account which the master knows about" said Lucas as he nodded to Master Makarov. The master nodded back and Mira and Erza brought two very large barrels over to Lucas and Cana.

The next few hours past in a blur as they drunk and talked about their lifes and experiences. Cana told Lucas the true about her father being Gildarts Clive and how she have taken the S Class exam and never passed and still not told Gildarts himself. Lucas explained the reasons that the magic council have send wizards including Ezra after him. After bout another 2 hours they both stopped drinking and went to the other three woman and told that they were going home and tell the guild that they have drawn but the others said that they could tell them in the morning. They all leave and started to head home.

"Well if we all going to date Lucas I think we should head to Lucas's house" said Levy.

Lucas lead the four women through the dark streets of Mangonlia to his house. Lucas opened the door and walked into the front room to find the furniture he have ordered was all there and place to maximize the room and make it seem bigger.

"Nice place Lucas where are the bedrooms" asked Cana.

Lucas lead them upstairs to the bedrooms and show them each room to find them all with furniture. Lucas went to the master bedroom and found that the custom made bed was also there and on a set of drawers was a note explained that with help for some wizards that the order had been completed earlier than expected.

"Holy crap Lucas is the bed big enough" asked Cana.

"Well Cana it was make for bout eleven people to sleep in plus with all the action it needs to strong enough as well" replied Lucas.

"Eleven people so I guess six more woman" said Levy.

"As I explained earlier as the only dragon god slayer I need multiple mates to handle the magic released went I have sex" said Lucas "But the decision who will join us will be up to you four"

Both Mira and Erza know this as Lucas have let them decide about Levy and Cana joining. Lucas started to strip and show the four women his chiseled body, the four women blushed tomato red and also started to strip as well.

After five minutes all five were stood in their undergarments checking out each other's assets. The woman have modest size breasts, Erza had 32C, Mira had 32B Cana had 32C same as Erza and Levy had 32A. Lucas thought that they all looked very beautiful.

"So Lucas are you to show the monster that hides below" asked Cana.

Lucas slowly lower his boxers to reveal a 9 inch cock and walked to the bed pulled the covers and climbed in.

"Well ladies if you are sure you want me and this you are welcome to join me in bed" said Lucas.

Both Mira and Erza removed their bras and knickers and went to join Lucas in the bed. Both Cana and Levy looked at them and also removed their bras and knickers and climbed into the bed to join the other three.

The five of them cuddled up to each other and the four women give Lucas a kiss good night and fell asleep but Lucas worried he have forgotten something.


End file.
